Christmas Confessions
by Charbo2576
Summary: What if Sirius had talked to Ginny when she had stormed out of the room when Harry confessed he forgot about her first year? A little one-shot inspired by a song.


**A/N: I blame my wife for listening to Avril Lavigne while getting ready for work one morning. This story just sprang to my head, much like the start of _This Way to My Heart_ did. Inspired by _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

Ginny stormed out of the room that was occupied by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her temper was on slow broil as she stalked down the hall. She couldn't believe Harry had forgotten her first year. She saw Sirius coming up the stairs, but was in no mood to care. She just wanted to get as far away from the trio as possible.

"Hey there, Red," Sirius said cheerfully as Ginny walked by him.

"Sod off!" Ginny snarled. Sirius stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at her as Ginny continued to walk by.

"Was it something I said? Or did?" Sirius asked carefully, knowing Ginny's temper was like her mother's. He had to tread very carefully or he would end up getting himself hexed. Ginny stopped and slowly turned around to face him. The look on her face and in her eyes made all the blood drain from his face. Ginny saw his face pale, and took a deep breath. She didn't want to take her anger out on someone who didn't deserve it.

"Sorry, not mad at you," Ginny managed through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's good," Sirius said with a sigh of relief. "Then, who has garnered your ire? If you don't mind my asking?" he added quickly as Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Your godson!" Ginny spat as she turned to leave.

"My…Whoa, hey," Sirius called quickly, going after her. "Need an ear to vent to?" he asked as he pulled even with her.

"Why?! You'll just take his side!" Ginny growled.

"If he's in the wrong, I'll box his ears for you. If not," Sirius paused with a gulp. "You can hex me for butting in," he grinned. Ginny stopped and stared at him. "It wouldn't hurt to at least talk about it, right?"

"Fine!" Ginny huffed. She glanced around the hallway, lingering in the direction she had come from. "Just not here."

"Well, then, follow me, my young fiery lass," Sirius said, leading her down to the library on the floor below them.

Sirius ushered her inside, then closed the door behind them. He pulled his wand as he glanced at Ginny. He turned and locked the door and placed privacy charms around the room. Ginny stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, then," Sirius said as he turned back to her. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Your godson is a forgetful git, for one thing!" Ginny said, crossing her arms as she leaned on one of the tables.

"Gets that from James," Sirius chuckled. Ginny frowned at him. "No, really he does," he added seeing the look on her face. Ginny just stared at him, waiting for an explanation or getting cross at his interruption. Sirius decided it was the latter. "Now, having dealt with a fiery redhead before, there has to be more to it than that," he added, going out on a limb.

"Oh, yes, there's more!" Ginny grumped. "Her name is Cho Chang," Ginny spat the name with more venom than Sirius had ever heard.

"Oh, boy," Sirius said quietly. He knew that name. He had overheard Hermione and Harry discussing her on more than one occasion. Sirius, however, felt it was nothing more than a passing infatuation, given the Potter bloodline's propensity for falling for redheads. He knew he had to tread carefully on that subject. "We'll…uh…come back to that one. Tell me what Harry forgot."

"Oh, just my first year at Hogwarts," Ginny growled. "How _I_ was possessed by Tom for the _whole year_. How it was _me_ he had to save from the Chamber. Forgot _I_ existed the entire next year. _Never once_ asked _me_ if _I_ believed him last year about that _stupid Tournament_! Forgot that _I_ would have dropped _everything_ to go to the Yule Ball with _him_ if Neville hadn't asked me first!" she stopped with a choked sob and spun around away from Sirius.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked a little confused. "Michael something?" He saw Ginny's posture stiffen and knew there was a big issue. More than what she was saying.

"Not anymore," she laughed bitterly. "He couldn't handle Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch. He even said _girls_ have no business playing Quidditch!" Ginny turned and gave him a fake smile, that reminded him of Lily when she chose to kill someone with politeness. "Even though _Cho_ is _their_ Seeker!"

"Aw," Sirius comprehended. "Backward thinking pure blood."

"Yes," Ginny hissed as she turned her back to him again.

"It's not all about his forgetting, but more his choice in crushes, isn't it?" Sirius guessed. Ginny swung around and glared daggers at him. "I see I've struck a nerve," he said with a raised eyebrow and smiling smugly at her.

"Maybe," Ginny said noncommittedly, but it was lost with the look on her face and in her eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the short-sighted, can't see what's in front of him, thick-headedness he gets from Lily," Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Ginny asked confused. From what she knew of Lily Potter, she had been one of the smartest witches of her time. Hermione would have a hard time measuring up to what Lily Evans Potter had done at Hogwarts.

"James asked her out, from first year until sixth, a total of four hundred and sixty-four times," Sirius said. He held up a hand to stop her from saying anything. "I know. I had to listen to James go on and on about it for years," Sirius sighed.

"You're joking? That many times?" Ginny asked.

"I wish I was," frowned Sirius. "After the fifth time, in first year, mind you, he started making tally marks on a roll of parchment." Ginny giggled. "It got worse as we got older," Sirius sighed, then broke into a wide grin. "I made quite a few galleons off that, though."

"You bet _against_ your _best mate_?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

"Yup," Sirius nodded. "You have to understand, we were immature gits back then, as Lily _loved_ pointing out to us every chance she got." Ginny laughed a genuine laugh at that. Sirius smiled fondly, remembering all those old times. "She wanted someone that was going to act their age, and not bully Slytherins, no matter how much they deserved it."

"What changed?" Ginny asked, seeing his look change from fond to sad.

"James' parents getting killed," Sirius answered thickly, looking at his feet to control his emotions. Ginny gasped. She never knew. She had been so absorbed with her crush on Harry that she had never really looked into his family before. " _Tom_ , as you call him, went after them because Charlus Potter was the Head of the DMLE."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.

"But," Sirius said with a deep breath. "Harry is _not_ James or Lily," he said sounding like his carefree self again. "You just have to tell Harry how _you_ feel, and what _you_ want from _him_ , or he might not know." Ginny started to speak, but Sirius stopped her again. He studied her face for a second or two. There was a telltale blush on her cheeks. "Have you actually told him that you like him? Or has it just been your brothers teasing both of you?"

Ginny didn't answer for a minute as she stared at Sirius. "My brothers," she said, looking down, feeling ashamed of herself.

"That's what I thought," Sirius said, but his tone wasn't teasing or condescending, it was knowing. Ginny looked up at him, and Sirius gave her a warm smile. "If I know one thing about Harry, it's that he hates to hurt people. All you have to do is talk to him. That should take care of his forgetfulness."

"I never thought about that before," Ginny admitted.

"See, all you needed was another perspective," Sirius grinned. "Feel better?"

Ginny nodded. She had some thinking to do. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Anytime," he answered.

An hour after dinner that night, Ginny knocked on Harry and Ron's open door. They looked up from the game of chess they were playing. Ron looked annoyed at her, Harry looked a little scared as she entered the room.

"Can we talk, Harry?" Ginny asked, not looking at Ron.

"What do you want…?" Ron started in an annoyed voice.

"I wasn't asking you, Ronald!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him. "Hermione's in the library, why don't you go talk to her."

"But…"

"I'm not asking, Ron!" Ginny ground out. Her wand had appeared in her hand. Ron's eyes flicked between her face and her wand and gulped. He all but ran out of the room. Ginny closed the door after he left, and turned back to Harry. Harry looked at her wand, still in her hand and gulped. Ginny gave him an annoyed look as she put her wand away. "I'm not mad enough at you anymore to hex you, Harry."

"That's a relief," Harry sighed. "But with how you stormed off earlier, I had to wonder."

"Yeah, well," Ginny sighed as she sat down looking at him. "I was angry at a few things at that point."

"Listen, Ginny, before you start," Harry began. "I want to apologize for not paying attention to you after your first year. I was kinda wrapped up in my own stuff at that time. I know, it's no excuse. And I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. If anyone knows what Tom's like, it's me."

"Well, that's a start, Potter," Ginny nodded.

"There's more?" Harry asked confused.

"Sirius was right! You are a bit thick," laughed Ginny.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, more confused. Ginny laughed more.

"Alright," Ginny breathed. "Let me spell it out for you this way: I like you as more than a friend. I know you've heard it from my brothers for years, but I am admitting to it!" Harry went to speak. "I'm not done. I can't stand your so-called girlfriend! She's a stuck-up, back biting coward, that bullies those in her House that she sees as inferior to her, like my friend, Luna Lovegood."

"Really?" Harry asked, interested. Ginny was surprised he wasn't getting angry and trying to defend Cho.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "She's vain, shallow, self-centered, and one of the biggest gossips in Hogwarts."

"You don't mince words, do you?" Harry chuckled.

"No," Ginny admitted. "Especially on people like _her_."

"Well, now you have my curiosity piqued," Harry said as he leaned forward, looking her in the eyes. Ginny looked deep into those emeralds he had for eyes, and had to breathe slowly or risk getting lost in his gaze. "What is it about me that you like."

"Honestly?" Harry nodded, but didn't sit up. Ginny wondered if he was doing that on purpose. She felt the warmth coloring her cheeks, but knew she had to push passed it. "Your eyes are at the top of my list. Your hair, oh how I…" she stopped before she said too much. "Never mind," she blushed a crimson red turning away quickly.

"My eyes and you want something to do with my hair," Harry smiled. "Is that all?"

"No, that's just the start," Ginny said, clearing her dry throat before turning back to him. "I know how generous you are. How, if my parents would let you, that you'd buy at least Ron and I anything we needed or wanted for school."

"True," Harry confirmed. "Continue."

"I could go on and on, but I want to know something, on this line of thinking," Ginny frowned, suddenly. "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking when you started liking _her_?"

"I…" Harry stopped. He had never really considered what he liked about Cho.

"Did you even know anything about her before that?" Ginny asked. She was onto something, she could feel it.

"No," Harry said quietly, looking at his hands. As Harry looked down, something glinted in his left eye.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said hurriedly. Harry looked up and was startled to see how close Ginny was to him. "Look right here," Ginny said, pointing to her chin. Then she saw it. Her eyes widened. A small tag was sitting just under his left eyelid. "Stay right there," she growled the order. "I'll be right back."

Ginny hurried out of the room, looking for Sirius. She found him right away as he climbed into view on the stairs. She didn't speak, she just grabbed him and pulled him toward Harry's room.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Sirius asked confused.

"I need your help," she answered simply.

"Hey, Pads," Harry said as they entered.

"Hey, Prongslet."

"Ginny, what…?" Harry started.

"You hush," Ginny ordered, leaving no room for argument. "Sirius, stand here and look under his left eyelid," Ginny said pulling Sirius in front of Harry.

Sirius did, then suddenly pulled his wand. "Hey, what…" Harry said again.

"Hush," they both told him.

Sirius waved his wand over Harry's eye in a strange pattern. Suddenly, Harry felt like he had an eyelash in his eye. Just as suddenly, he felt it being removed, and flinched a little. As Sirius stood, Harry rubbed his eye.

"A love potion tag?" Sirius said confused. "How'd that get there?"

"Let's not forget, when?" Ginny said. "But I bet I know who!" she growled.

Harry looked up at Ginny then. Strangely, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Harry was blushing a little, like James had the first time he had seen Lily. Sirius turned to Ginny, who was smiling and blushing. Sirius looked back and forth again feeling awkward.

"I'll just be going now," Sirius said as he backed up with a grin.

"Thanks, Sirius," called Ginny, but she didn't turn from Harry.

"No worries," he grinned more as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Now, back to the subject at hand," Ginny said. "Let's see; your eyes, your hair, your generousness," she paused. "Oh! And let's not forget saving my life, and dad's."

"Wait. What was that?" Harry asked, pointing to his eye.

"Love potion tag," Ginny said. "Releases a slow dose so you get infatuated with someone and it will last about a year, before it needs to be replaced."

"Hm. Wonder who put it there?" Harry said thoughtfully. He shrugged. "Oh, well. It's gone now." There was a silence for a time, both just staring into the other's eyes. "I have no idea why I've never seen it before," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"What's that, Harry?" Ginny asked dreamily. She could feel herself getting lost in his eyes, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"How beautiful and gorgeous you are," Harry answered. Ginny blinked, coming back to her senses. "And I think I know what the hair thing is," he grinned.

"Well, thank you," Ginny smiled and blushed. Then what he said registered in her brain. Had he really just said that?

"Come here," Harry said holding his hand out. Ginny took it without any hesitation. Harry pulled her to him as he stood. "Is your hair thing anything like this?" he asked as he stroked his fingers through her silky, fiery mane.

"Yes," she squeaked, but she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Harry stopped and looked her in the eyes again.

"What else did you want to say?" Harry asked.

"I think you need a girlfriend that cares about you, not your vault," Ginny said.

"Okay, what else?" Harry smiled.

"I think about you constantly. I have since I met you at Kings Cross your first year," Ginny admitted. "You and your gorgeous eyes," she said looking away.

"What if I told you, I've like you since then, too?" Harry asked. Ginny's head shot up, eyes wide, mouth agape. "I just wasn't sure how to talk to you, or even get to know you."

Ginny blinked. "You mean…" Ginny swallowed. "I wasn't wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Tom, the diary Tom, kept saying you would never feel like that about me," Ginny said. "You did and do have more than friendship feelings…for me?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I think that tag was interfering with my feelings for you," Harry said. He reached out and took her hand in his. "So, any suggestions?" he asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think you need a new girlfriend," Ginny said with a hitch in her voice.

"Any candidates?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well, there's Luna," Ginny said, teasing him a little.

"I don't like blondes," Harry answered, he could see the teasing in her eyes and decided to play along for the moment.

"Hermione?"

"Ew! No, that's like you and one of your brothers hooking up," Harry shuddered.

"Hm. Parvati?"

"You're joking right?" Harry asked. "Does Yule Ball disaster mean anything to you?"

"Well, tell me what you like," Ginny said with a sly smile.

"Red heads," Harry answered.

"Susan Bones."

"Uh, no. Personality of a dead fish," Harry said.

"Well, if you swing that way, there's always Ron," Ginny smiled impishly.

"No, to both," said Harry with a frown.

"Oh, well," Ginny said, looking thoughtful. "That does narrow it down."

"I have a suggestion," Harry smiled.

"Oh? Who?" Ginny asked leaning in slightly.

Harry called on all his Gryffindor courage and pulled Ginny even closer. "You," He said as he kissed her softly. When Ginny pulled back, she had a wide smile on her face.

"I'd love to," she said as she pulled Harry into another kiss, burying her hands in his hair. They didn't hear the door open or see Hermione stop in shock.

"Oi! Hermione, why are you stopping?" asked a clueless Ron, as he almost ran into her. He looked at Hermione as she stared at something. Ron turn to see what it was. His ears started turning red from what he saw. "Oi! That's…That's…my sister, Potter!"

Harry and Ginny finally pulled apart and looked at the angry Ron and shocked Hermione. Harry smiled impishly at Ginny. "So, it is, Weasley!"

"Go away!" Ginny said. "Can't you see I'm trying to snog my boyfriend senseless?"

"You're…you're _WHAT_?!" Ron said totally shocked. Hermione's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. Sirius appeared at the door, looked at Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny holding each other. He grinned.

"Come on, you two," Sirius said pulling Ron and Hermione out of the room. "Leave the lovebirds in peace," he said as he turned to Harry and Ginny winking at them as he closed the door.

"Now then. Where were we?" Ginny asked as she pulled Harry in for another kiss.


End file.
